


Dimension 9.6

by Hanahaki_JohnnyGhost



Category: Cry of Fear, VenturianTale, afraid of fear
Genre: Afraid of Monsters - Freeform, Cry of Fear - Freeform, Other, P.i.e - Freeform, venturiantale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:51:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanahaki_JohnnyGhost/pseuds/Hanahaki_JohnnyGhost
Summary: What happens when The p.i.e team meets 2 people from a different world and meet a familiar looking faceOrDavid and Simon where minding their own business until 4 people fell from the sky right in front of them





	1. Through the portal

Alright just to be clear Book Simon and addict David are going to be like a Jimmy Casket type thing in this story and I have yet to see all the way through cry of fear or afraid of monsters so if I get something wrong I'm sorry this is me trying I've never used them before in a story but I thought this would be cool so please don't hate me for it and depending how the game ends depends on how I'll interpret or write the rest of the book.

—————In little butts—————

It was a normal day for the p.i.e team they were chilling like normal at HQ till they got a call, Ghost shot up instantly running to the phone quickly picking up,

"Hello this is Johnny Ghost paranormal investigator extraordinare how may I help you?" He asked only for a southern accent to scream at him through the phone 

"I KNOW GHOST GET YOYR BUTTS DOWN HERE AND HELP WERE HAVING MAXWELL PROBLEMS AGAIN!!!" He yells making ghost flinch 

"All right mr.acachalla we'll be right there" he turned to the rest of p.i.e "come on guys we have a case get ready!" He yells at them grabbing his satchel The rest grabbing their things and heading to the "totally legit white van" and got on their way to the acachallas house. Once there ghost knocks on the door and papa acachalla opens the door right when Ghost was about to do his intro papa spoke 

"No time for your intro we need help now!" He yells pulling ghost in, his team following close behind once inside they saw the problem Maxwel being a pain like always making ghost sigh 

"alright let's get this over with" he says his team following him into the kitchen where Maxwell was "Maxwell, I command you to leave the acachallas alone" Ghost says to him only to get a chuckle from the millicious entity which makes spooker shake in fear 

"You think you pathetic mortals can stop me please I know the perfect way to get rid of you for good" he says glaring at the team Ghost simply returns the glare

"And how's that?" He asks Maxwell goes over to the "microwave" and types something in opening it the next thing the p.i.e team knows is their being sucked through a ports into a different dimension.

——meanwhile——

Simon and David were walking down the street glad that everything was normal after the wild adventures they've been on only to find Find a portal open above them and watch as 4 people fall through the ports, screaming.

"And if our lives couldn't get weirder" Simon said looking at the 4 but when they got up Simon locked eyes with another boy in a grey hoodie...


	2. Familiar face

The two brown eyed males locked eyes,

“who are you?!” The brown haired one said “why do you look like me with black hair!?” He screamed

Simon glared right back “I could ask you the same question” his accent thicker with how mad he was the brown haired male glared at him 

“Well I asked first” he said crossing his arms the ravenette in the grey hoodie sighed looking at the brown haired version of him

“I’m Simon Henricksson and this is David Letherhoff, now who are you?” He asked eyeing the brunette as he got up onto his feet the other three still sitting on the ground colon checking to make sure spooker was fine

“I’m Johnny Ghost Paranormal Investigatir Extrodinare! And these are my partners Johnny Toast, Spooker, and Colon” he said gestering to the three still sitting on the ground then dusting off his grey hoodie, “me and my partners are ghost hunters and from what I can tell your buddy there is a drug addict” ghost said gestering to David making Simon chuckles

“Got That right but he doesn’t do drugs as much anymore” Simons said making David blush in embarrassment making Simon chuckle more at David’s reaction. “Well anyway if your ghost hunters we seen some weird shit around here for example you dropping from the sky” Simon said gestering to the males in front of him. 

“Well what dimension is this because it’s clearly not ares” Ghost said hands on his hips looking around Simon and David gave him a confused look

“Dimension? Are you alright?” Simon asked looking at him weirdly then again they did just see the 4 of them fall out of a portal 

“Of course I’m fine why wouldn’t I be!” Ghost yelled at his raven haired doppelgänger in front of him giving him a offended look making Simon chuckle again 

“Why don’t you come with us and we can try to help you out” Simon said looking at his brown haired doppelgänger amused at his reaction 

“Fine and thanks I guess” ghost said crossing his arms his team getting up the p.i.e team following after Simon and David as they went unaware of the shadows watching the groups as they walked away to Simon and David’s shared apartment.


End file.
